Ghost Adventure
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Lee is a Paranormal Investigator! He investigates this home, where the alleged Sabaku no Gaara was found dead in the early 1800's. It is up to Lee to find answers to unaswered questions and finally set this lost soul to rest. LeeGaa Yaoi BoyXBoy. LeeGaara


My name is Rock Lee. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following me around, I am joined only by myself. I will travel to some of most highly active paranormal locations, where I will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn.

...Raw...

…Extreme...

This is my _Ghost Adventure_.

*3:00pm*

I drove up to an eerie looking home. The house looked like it was built in the early 1800's with dead gardens around the property. The property seemed to be a couple of acres big, almost like a small farm. I stepped out of the car and took my trusty EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) Detector out and into my pocket. I always carry some sort of device with me just in case of a spontaneous encounter with the dead.

I was greeted by a man and a woman. "Hi, I'm Kankuro. And this is Temari." The man said kindly while shaking my hand. "Very nice to meet you! My name is Rock Lee. I am with Konaha Ghost Adventures crew." He smiled kindly "Well then, Welcome to Suna." "Could you tell me what we are standing in front of here?" Kankuro nodded "This here is the home of the infamous Sabaku no Gaara. He was the actual homeowner of this establishment in 1836. The actual date on which the home was built is unknown. In fact, many things of this house are unknown. We do know that Gaara moved here when he was around the age of 16 and lived in the house until his untimely death in 1839 at the age of 19." The air around me grew thick, and sad as he said that. Such a short life. "We do not know how he died, but we assume he was murdered." That struck curiosity in me. "Do you know why he was murdered? Was it an accident?" Kankuro turned towards the house "That… We do not know for sure. He was found upstairs in his room on the floor dead." I looked towards the house as well "Would you like to show me? Or…?" Temari walked forward "We would like to show you the property. But… The house has not been touched since 1840. We own the property, but we have not touched the actual house." This struck me happily. I get to basically go back into time. To the time when the ghost knew its surroundings. Where it would feel most comfortable. "Well that would be a good thing on my part. If the premises has been untouched for that long, my presence will certainly spark something from Gaara. Please tell me all you know about him." Kankuro nodded. "Of course… The reason of how people assumed he was killed is because he was known for being a homosexual. And as you know back then, that was considered something close to Satanism. People hated him for that. He attempted to keep it a secret, but failed when he was caught looking at another male the same as a male would look at a female. Automatically they assumed he was the devil. Quickly he tried to act 'normal' by getting himself a girlfriend to appease the government going after him. If he didn't show any signs of being a 'normal' being, they were going to hang him. All of this happened when he was around the age of 18. We do not know the day of his birth or death, but he did die in the year 1839. Everything else about him is a mystery. All of his belongings are inside of the house. We have protected his house from burglary, and vandalism. Our family bought the land in 1842, and it has belonged to our family every since." Every word seemed engraved in my head. How did he die? Was he really a homosexual? "Very interesting! I cannot wait till sundown to get in there and investigate! Do you know what happened to his body?" Kankuro looked off a few yards from the house to the right "You see that stone sticking out of the ground?" I fallowed his gaze "Yeah." "That is where he is buried." My heart broke. The stone was a crooked pointed rock that, if Kankuro didn't tell me, I would have probably have walked on or ignored. I turned back to Kankuro and Temari "Thank you so much for letting me investigate on your property! I will do my best to get some unanswered questions answered by none other than Gaara himself!"

*4:00pm*

I drove down to the nearest floral shop and bought some fresh red roses. I didn't know what prompted me to buy these types of flowers, but somehow it felt right. I played for the bouquet of the beautiful flowers and drove back to Gaara's home.

I walked up to Gaara's grave and knelt in front of it. "Gaara? I don't know if you can hear me or not… But I bought these roses for you… I pray that you will be happy with my offering, and will communicate with me tonight… I mean you no harm on this day… I hope you will accept the offering… and myself as I invade not only your home, but your privacy as well… I only wish to speak with you and help you try to overcome any sorrow or anger you feel…" I secretly had my EVP running the entire time just in case. I put the roses up against the rock and bowed my head and prayed.

After about three minutes of silence, I stood and walked back to my car. With an eager step I jumped into the back seat and plugged my EVP into my laptop to see if I caught anything.

With my headphones on I listened to entire four minutes and thirty-eight seconds of it.

(Gaara? I don't know if you can hear me or not… *Hmm?*)

I paused right after that. I was stunned! It was not even dark out and already I got a response! It seemed to be a humming sound. Like catching someone's attention. I continued the tape…

(…But I bought these roses for you… *Gasp*)

Once again I paused… It sounded like a breath of air. Like a whoosh, as if someone was caught off-guard. Was he surprised that I bought him those flowers?

(… I pray that you will be happy with my offering, and will communicate with me tonight… I mean you no harm on this day… I hope you will accept the offering… and myself as I invade not only your home, but your privacy as well…)

Nothing there…

( I only wish to speak with you and help you try to overcome any sorrow or anger you feel…*…Thank you…*….…)

My breath shot out of me. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I stared blankly at the screen. It was very feint. Almost like a whisper. He sounded so… I can't explain it… Happy, maybe? I looked up at the gravesite, then back at the computer screen. I highlighted the part where the disembodied voice spoke towards the end for replay. '…Thank you…' I replayed it over and over looking up at the grave that now looked much better thanks to the flowers. I put the computer down and the headphones up and got out of the car. I walked up to the site slowly with a smile. "You're Welcome… Gaara…" I didn't have my device on, but I could feel the air got much lighter than before. He was calm and happy. I had a feeling this investigation is going to be spectacular.

*7:00pm*

It was time for the lockdown! I was so excited I could barely stop from twitching! I had my EVP, an EMF (Electromagnetic Field) detector, an infrared camera, a couple of night-vision cameras to put around the house, and one of my favorites a white noise generator. I like that the most because it is able to let ghost speak within the white noise, when they do; this device picks it up and translates them into words loudly and clearly.

"Good luck in there Lee." Kankuro said almost sarcastically. "Thank you very much! I will definitely find some evidence of Gaara in this home, I know it! Kankuro unlocked the old door and opened it with an ominous creek. I looked inside and shivered. I, the handsome beast of Konaha, Scared? Never! It was just a little chilly, is all… I walked inside, my EVP running and my night-vision camera in hand and turned towards Kankuro. "I'm ready…" My voice squeaked. Kankuro lifted an eyebrow and said 'ok' and locked the door behind me.

*7:05pm*

The lights were on, so I went to put some cameras up around the house. The house was kind of small, so it was easy to put around four cameras. I put camera one facing away from the front door looking towards the stairs and the door past the stairs. Camera two I put in the kitchen so it could get a glimpse of the living room. All of the furniture was so old and dusty. I could smell the must in the air; they were not kidding when they said that no-one has been in the home since the 1840's. I put camera three upstairs in Gaara's room next to his bed in the corner of the room. It had a good view of the floor which is what I wanted. When I opened the door to Gaara's room, I felt such a heavy weight of sadness hit me so hard that I almost fell. I held my head up high and turned on my EVP while setting camera three up. When I walked in the middle of the room I felt an immense cold spot. I stopped and reached my hand out to try to feel the difference in temperature. I took a quick glance around the room to see if there was an opened window or a draft somewhere. Finding no source of the cold spot, I took out my EVP and held it in front of me. "Gaara…? Gaara are you here with me?" I moved around the cold spot slowly to try to provoke him. "Do you not like me in this room?" I waited for something, anything. "If you don't want me in this room, please make a noise or something to let me know." I waited for a bang, or some sort of noise. It was silent. "Do you want me to stay? If you want me to stay, please do something." I stayed silent, hoping for some response to my questions. *BANG* I looked back quickly at the sound. "Gaara was that you? If you want me to stay, I will. I promise." I put the EVP back into my back pocket and set up a infrared camera next to the night vision camera pointing down towards the floor, the cold spot I felt earlier. I took the EVP back out "Ok Gaara. I am going to put a camera here, ok? It can both hear and see you. All you need to do is show yourself." I also put an electromagnetic field generator to assist the spirit to manifest itself. "I am also putting this box here. It has energy in it for you to use. I hope you use it to show me to yourself." I walked back to the door and looked back to the room for a second then left. I turned my EVP off and put camera four in the hallway facing down the hallway towards the bathroom and second room in the house.

With a spring in my step I went downstairs and hooked my EVP up to the laptop again and checked the session I just did.

(Gaara…? Gaara are you here with me?)

Nothing there… Just my voice…

(Do you not like me in this room? *…Uh…*)

A soft moan, or a groan of some sort, whispered after I said that. Odd…

(If you don't want me in this room, please make a noise or something to let me know…*BANG*…..*…no…*)

The bang was loud and clear, but there was a whisper of a word. It sounded like a desperate cry 'no'.

(Gaara was that you? If you want me to stay, I will. I promise…..*…yes…*)

That cry after that sentence sounded happier. I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. I was dealing with an intelligent apparition. This ghost can understand what I am saying and responds directly to my questions. This was getting more and more exciting by the minute.

I turned towards the house back to the front door. "Alright Gaara! I am at your disposal! I wish for you to release you're pent up emotions onto me! Show me how you have suffered! Tell me what happened! I am here to help! My name is Rock Lee!" I clicked off the lights and turned on my portable night-vision camera in my right hand and an EVP in the other.

*8:00pm*

It was pitch black in the house. The only thing I could see was the light coming from the screen of the camera I was holding. Cautiously I walked into the living room, hoping not to trip over anything. "Gaara? Gaara can you hear me…? I wish to speak with you." I felt in front of me so I could touch the couch to sit on it. "Is it ok for me to sit on your couch…? If you don't want me to sit on your couch, please let me know by speaking into this device I am holding in my left hand." I heard a giggle from behind me, so I turned to the sound, EVP out and camera facing the noise. "Do you think I'm funny Gaara…?" I felt a tad bit frightened. The laugh didn't sound evil, it sounded like he was amused by my presence. My eyes were locked onto the screen of the camera just in case I caught a glimpse of anything. "I got a joke for you if you let me sit on your couch…" Slowly I sat on the old musty couch, coughing a little as dust flew everywhere. "Alright here it goes… A soldier was given the job of hunting for buffalo. To help him, he hired an Indian Scout. The two of them set off on their journey to find buffalo. After riding awhile, the Indian gets off his horse, puts his ear to the ground and says 'Humm, buffalo come'. The soldier scans the area with his binoculars, but sees nothing. He is confused and says to the Indian, 'I do not see anything, how do you know buffalo come?' And the Indian replies, 'Ear sticky'." I laughed a little at my own joke. The air around me seemed to be calm. I smiled looking at the camera in my hand. "It was an old joke… do you know any jokes Gaara? Do you wish to tell me some?" After a few minutes of silence I felt the opposite end of the couch sink a little. I moved my camera to the other end of the couch. The piece of furniture was not big at all. It can only fit two people. "Was that you Gaara? Are you sitting next to me?" I reached my EVP to the other side of the couch. It was so cold there. I breathed out slowly seeing my own breath cloud in front of me. I looked up from the camera. Blackness greeted me along with silence. I placed the EVP on the cushion of the couch and brought out my white noise generator. "This here, Gaara, is a device which will allow you to communicate much better with me. It may not be your voice, but you can speak to me in which I can understand what you are saying much better." I watched the device for any sounds and words that appeared on the screen. _"Funny"_ The device spoke and showed the words on the screen. It was a scratchy voice but that is normal. For it is not Gaara's voice it is the white noise that making it like that. "Funny…? What is so funny Gaara…?" Five seconds passed _"Joke"_ This put a smile on my face "You liked my joke Gaara…? I am glad you liked it… …I am going to ask you some questions Gaara… And I would love it if you could answer them… …Do you like my presence here…?" I looked back and forward to my camera and the device. _"Yes"_ A shiver went up my spine. "You do…? Thank you so much Gaara I-" _"Do you"_ The device spoke again cutting me off. "Why of course Gaara… I am very happy you are communicating with me… …Are you lonely in this house Gaara…?" The air around me suddenly became heavy, almost unbearable. I stood my ground though and awaited a response.

The other side of the couch seemed to have dissipated the presence of Gaara. It was like his form got up and left the couch. _"Sad"_ It spoke again. "Sad…? Why are you so sad…? Gaara please come back and sit on the couch with me… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… Please…?" Without an answer, the couch sagged once again like before. "…Thank you Gaara…" No response "I don't mean to barge in your personal life, but I wish to ask a few questions about you… What color is your hair Gaara…?" The air lightened a little with that question. _"Red"_ "You have red hair…? Wow, how neat… I bet you were very pretty looking…" The air grew thick again, but it felt better, like happier. I smiled "Do you know what color your eyes were…?" there was a pause then _"Aqua" _I imagined what he would look like by closing my eyes. "Wow… I wish I could see a picture of you Gaara… I would love to see how you looked…" _"Board" _I looked down at the device. "Are you bored of me Gaara…?" _"Attic"_ I looked back at the spot I assumed Gaara was sitting. "What is in the attic…? A board…? Do you want me to see a board…?" I put the device closer to try and get Gaara to speak. "Please tell me I do not understand…" There was a short silence _"Photo" _This threw me for a loop! "Are you saying that there is a picture of you in the attic…? Underneath a board…?" A loud band made me jump from my skin and leap from the couch. It was coming from upstairs. The strong presence in the room disappeared and left me all alone. I swallowed and fallowed the source of the loud bang.

*9:13pm*

Once upstairs, I clicked a small light on my camera to see if anything fell that I need to keep an eye on in case I tripped. I turned the white noise generator off and brought out my infrared camera out to switch with the night vision camera. This camera had a light on it to see where I was going. "Gaara…? I do not know where you are… Please show me where the attic is…" There was a whisper behind me and I turned around to see with my camera. It sounded like he said _"…over here…"_ When I quickly turned I saw a human figure shape cold area in my camera, and then after I registered what it was, it walked to the left and it was gone. I fallowed it quickly to try and catch it again. "Gaara…? Was that you…? Is the attic over to where I saw you walk to…?" When I came to the same spot I saw the figure, I turned to my left and noticed there was a door there. I gulped down my fear, and with a shaky hand opened the door. It was almost like a rush of cold air hit me as I looked up the flight of stairs. I was visibly shaking, I never liked attics. "I'm coming up Gaara…" I spoke up the stairs, and then I made my way up them.

*9:17pm*

With every step the floor would creak loudly. I swallowed once again when I reached the top of the stairs. "Alright… I am here Gaara… Where are you…? Where is your photograph…?" After a few seconds there was a loud squeak near the corner of the attic. I gasped and looked to the direction of the noise. My breath came out in ragged puffs, I was frightened. I looked into the camera and saw the same figure over where the noise was. It seemed to turn towards me then it disappeared again. I rubbed my arms shaking uncontrollably, and walked toward the source of the noise and where the figure was. I knelt down and shown my light to where I could see the floor. There was a piece of wood sticking up a little from the rest of the floorboards. With caution I lifted the wood gently, without snapping it in half, and reached my other hand in to feel around for anything. There was a small pile of papers in it, and I pulled all of them out. With the light allowing me to see I read aloud what I had. It was a birth certificate, a death certificate, and couple of photos in sepia tone (very very old basically). All were in almost perfect condition. "Sabaku no Gaara, born in January 19th of 1820, Mother-Sabaku Karura. Father-Unknown." The paper was old and it looked like it could easily be ripped. Everything was hand-written. "Sabaku no Gaara… died on January… 19th…? Of 1839. Cause of death… Bleeding… Murder…?" I couldn't speak. He died on his own birthday? Who would do such a terrible thing on such a special day?

I, then, looked at the photo of a mother and a teenage son. There was another picture of just the son, but he looked older. With each photo in separate hands I looked from one to the other. The mother had a gentle smile, while she held her son close to her. They seemed to be in front of their house, which was not the one I was currently in. She had hair that went down to her shoulders, and was wearing a becoming dress appropriate for the apparel back then. The son, however, did not seem happy. He had a short tuff of hair on top of his head, and he had these piercing eyes. It looked like he had make-up on around his eyes it was so dark in the photo. Also he had no eyebrows at all. He looked to be around the age of 11 or 12 in that picture. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt with jeans that hung loosely at his waist.

The other photo was of the same boy, but he was in-front of another house. It looked like the one I was currently in. He seemed to be around the age of 16 or 17. He looked taller, but he basically looked the same except for his clothing. I put two and two together and imagined the picture in color of what the white noise generator told me about the color of Gaara's features.

"I was right Gaara… you are very, very pretty…" The air became light again. I liked how the atmosphere became what he was feeling. "Do you like to be called pretty Gaara…? Because you are very beautiful in these photos…" I smiled as the air made me feel almost lightheaded with glee. Gaara seemed almost ecstatic about what he was hearing.

Then a sudden weight went on my lap. It was not heavy, but I could clearly feel the presence of whatever it was. Two weights wrapped around me and pressed at the top of my back. It almost felt like arms and hands. I sat there; scared to death of what was happening to me. It wasn't a tight grip. Almost a comforting touch as the 'arms' squeezed gently around me. A weight pressed into my chest. It was so cold for those moments of contact. I dropped the papers in my hands and unconsciously wrapped my arms around the cold spot. It was not large and it felt almost as a human shaped of the cold spot. I breathed in and out slowly looking straight at the wall. I did not feel threatened at all, I felt… comfort. Then after about ten seconds, the entity left from my lap. Leaving me breathless. The cold was gone and warmth replaced it. My arms still stood in mid-air as if holding another being close to me.

When the shock finally left me, I grabbed my camera and EVP. "Gaara…? Gaara… was that you that just hugged me…?" This ghost did not seem to be evil in any way possible. It seemed all he wanted was some comfort.

"_Room"_

I literally yelped in fright of the noise, standing quickly to defend myself. It was my white noise generator. How did that turn on? I thought I turned it off…

I bent over to get the device and held it in front of me, my arm still shaking from the earlier fright. "What room do you want me to go to Gaara…?" slowly I bent over to pick up the certificates and the photos to take with me. _"My"_ I understood. "Alright, Gaara I'm going to your room right now, ok…?" I left the attic and closed the door behind me, glad to be out of that frightening place.

*10:40pm*

I made my way to Gaara's room and stood in the corner of the room. I switched my infrared camera for my night-vision camera. "I'm here Gaara… Is there something you wanted to show me…?"

"_Bed"_

"Do you want me to go to your bed…?" I walked over to the bed and patted the old dirty sheets covering it. _"Sit"_ I fallowed Gaara's orders and sat on the bed. Not a moment later I felt the bed sink next to me. "Gaara…? Are you next to me…?" I waited for quite some time and no noise was made. "Gaara…? I have a question… I know you might feel uncomfortable… but it would settle a weight I have on my shoulders…"

I waited for a couple of seconds. "Are you a homosexual…? Or if you don't understand that term… Do you like men rather than women…?" There was a deep silence that filled the room. The only sound I could hear was my breathing.

… "_Yes" …_

A smile crept upon my face. That settled a lot of doubt in my mind. "Well then… Do you like me…? You know… more than a friend…?" The air grew thick again, this time I felt more-so embarrassed. Perhaps he was embarrassed too. _"Y-"_ The device spoke again, this time it didn't finish the word. Was it malfunctioning? Or maybe Gaara was stuttering… _"Y-"_ "Come on Gaara… You can tell me… I won't be mad at all… I promise…" With that I received a long silence.

"_Yes"_

Instead of the air being happy, it felt very sad. Why was Gaara sad? "Gaara…? What is wrong…? I can sense your feelings… Why are you sad…?" The air seemed to grow thicker with sadness when I asked that. A few long seconds passed with no answer.

"_Forbidden"_

Forbidden? What is forbidden? "I don't understand Gaara… Could you clarify it a little more for me, please…?" I was really curious, and every second felt like an hour. I wanted answers. But it appears that Gaara was the one to think before answering. That is probably how he was when he was alive as well. For him, I could be patient.

"_Love"_

Then it clicked. He knew that in the bible, our love would be forbidden. One of the ultimate sins. It broke my heart when he said that. For me, love is love. It doesn't matter the gender, the only thing that matters is how you feel.

"Gaara… We live in a new generation now… Where you are free to love who you want to love… Others cannot force you to be who you are not… Please I ask you… Be yourself… I do not care whether you like men or not… I appreciate who you are… If I was alive when you were… I probably would have loved you just the same… Alas… We are separated…" Happiness filled the air rapidly after I said that, it was almost suffocating.

"_Kiss"_

A blush spread across my face. "K-kiss…? Uh… Gaara do you want to kiss me…?" Instead of getting a verbal answer, I received a physical one. The weight on the bed leaned toward me and I felt a freezing touch on my cheek. As soon as it came, it left.

I put my hand where I felt the cold touch me, eyes lidded. "Th-Thank you… That felt very nice Gaara…" The weight was still on the bed next to me. Gaara seemed very comfortable next to me so I didn't move.

I closed my eyes and smiled, relaxing where I sat. I breathed deeply; I felt so happy right now. The weight next to me leaned closer to me and seemed to be leaning up against my side. I shivered at the contact; it was cold, but so warm at the same time.

*12:11am*

I peeked over at the papers that were next to me on the bed. The death certificate was facing towards me. The word murder still agitated me… I wanted to ask him how he died. After a comforting five minutes I spoke "Gaara…?" I felt the coldness lean off of me. I also heard a *Hm?* sound on the same side, which made me shiver visibly. "C-could I ask you something…? I know it might make you sad… but please I must know… Where you really murdered…? And if you were who killed you…?" The atmosphere fell into that sad state once more. I really wanted to know. So I could beat up their offspring nowadays as a punishment for their family's mistake.

The weight left the bed and the air became the worse I have ever felt since I got here. It almost made me want to kill myself. I never felt so worthless in all my life. "Gaara… wait… please… come back… sit with me… don't leave…" After a few mind numbing seconds, the weight sat back down in the same spot.

"_Suicide"_

My heart stopped. I looked back in the weights direction quickly, almost in disbelief, and what I saw made me jump back and fall off the bed.

There it was! A spirit! It looked just like the photo of Gaara! He was transparent and I could see his face very clearly, but it gradient down to nothing down to his feet. His eyes looked so sad. And when I hit the floor it became even sadder. Luckily my camera was facing us the whole time so it had to have captured something! When I hit the ground I closed my eyes quickly because of the pain, and then opened them up to nothing. He was gone. I sprung to my feet "Gaara…!" I was panting harshly from the fright. "Gaara…! I saw you…! Please don't be scared…! I know I acted very frightened… but please understand… I may have caught you on camera…! This is a good thing…!" I couldn't keep still. I paced around the floor. "Gaara com back… I did not mean to scare you… I'm sorry for my reaction… I saw that you were sad… Your eyes…" The bed squeaked softly. I turned toward the noise. "Gaara…?" There was only silence.

*1:16am*

I moved towards the bed and sat in the same spot as before. Then I wanted to ask something else "Gaara… How did you kill yourself…?" a few breathtaking seconds later…

"_Cut"…"Wrist"_

I moved my hand to my mouth to try to absorb some of the shock I felt. I closed my eyes as a few tears flew down my face. He cut himself. I felt terrible. "Why…?" my voice was crackly and weak from the sobs.

After a minute I assumed he wouldn't answer.

"_Rejected"_

The sound made me jump slightly. I breathed slowly. "How were you rejected Gaara…? Did your love not share the same feelings…? Did society not accept you…?" I saddened at the thought of Gaara liking another man, but now I was more focused on trying to get some questions answered. After a few seconds…

"_Society"_

I understood… Gaara couldn't handle the society beckoning him about being homosexual. He was rejected from the world around him. And as a punishment for himself, he took his own life. My face fell into my hands as I began to cry. I couldn't help but feel so bad for him. "*Sob* I wish… *Sob* I wish I could hold you…*Sniff* I'm so sorry… I can't… I feel-" I broke down completely. I began to cry aloud, my body shaking with every jerk of a sharp intake of breath. I felt pathetic… the atmosphere around me didn't help me feel better either. A gentle touch of cold seemed to rub on my back in circles, attempting to sooth me. I accepted the friendly gesture as I began to calm from my fit of sorrow.

"*Sniff* Gaara… You didn't deserve to die like that… *Sob* Please… Do not be afraid to cross over to the other side… God can be punishing, but he is also very forgiving…" I waited for him to respond by using either the EVP or the generator. The silence told me that he was trying to speak in sentence form, which was the job for the EVP so I couldn't hear a thing. I turned toward the weight on the bed looking into the darkness "Please… You don't have to suffer anymore…I want you to be happy…" I waited again for a response. I held my arms out in an accepting hug. The weight moved to my lap once more. Just like what happened in the attic, the apparition gave me a hug. I moved my hands to wrap around the coldness, my eyes closing and lowering in a submissive way. This didn't surprise me as much as it did last time "Maybe… …When my time comes… We will see each other again... And we can be together… …Forever…"

"_Forever"_

I sat like that for the longest time. I couldn't tell how long it really was but it was the best time I have ever had. "…and ever…" I whispered.

"_Promise…?"_

That was not the generators voice…

I opened my eyes and gasped inwardly at the visible apparition in my arms. I wrapped my arms closer to the invisible body. The voice was soft and deep and sounded desperate to hear the answer.

I closed my eyes again "I promise… cross my heart…" I grunted when I felt a pain in my chest. It felt like something was scratching me. When I opened them after a few seconds the apparition was gone and the coldness was gone. My heart fluttered in my chest. I place my hands on my chest. Blood was seeping through the shirt I had on. "…What the…?" I pulled the shirt up to see that on my chest, over my heart, there was an X shaped scratch. I laid my hand on the wound and looked up towards the ceiling, sighing softly.

*4:00am*

I spent the rest of the night taking random photos, but I didn't hear Gaara anymore. Did he really cross-over to the other side? I hoped he made it ok by himself…

*7:00am*

Kankuro came and unlocked the door to let me out. "So, how was it? Did you get anything good? Uh… what happened to your shirt?" I wanted to skip the part where I actually saw Gaara. "Well… I don't know yet until I review the evidence. Oh it is nothing! I tripped and fell over cutting myself a little! I am fine!" I said with a smile. "If you say so…" I said my goodbye's and went to my hotel to take a long nap to prepare myself for the review of the evidence.

*3:00pm*

I awoke with a yawn and got up from bed. I took a shower and cleaned the extra blood off my chest. This was definitely going to scar. But I didn't really care at the moment. I felt kind of happy. I have a permanent reminder of a ghost that I helped out. I was so excited to see what I caught!

*4:00pm*

I went over the evidence from my EVP first. Gaara seemed to be a very talkative spirit. Which was good and I hoped I could find some startling evidence that ghost do exist. (((** is a disembodied voice. "" is the white noise generator.)))

(Gaara? Gaara can you hear me…? I wish to speak with you.)

(Is it ok for me to sit on your couch…? If you don't want me to sit on your couch, please let me know by speaking into this device I am holding in my left hand….*Giggle*….)

(Do you think I'm funny Gaara…? …..*Maybe…*)

(I got a joke for you if you let me sit on your couch… …*...Then sit…*….)

(Alright here it goes… A soldier was given the job of hunting for buffalo. To help him, he hired an Indian Scout. The two of them set off on their journey to find buffalo. After riding awhile, the Indian gets off his horse, puts his ear to the ground and says 'Humm, buffalo come'. The soldier scans the area with his binoculars, but sees nothing. He is confused and says to the Indian, 'I do not see anything, how do you know buffalo come?' And the Indian replies, 'Ear sticky' *My Giggle*…*Ha… haha….*…..)

(It was an old joke… do you know any jokes Gaara? Do you wish to tell me some?...*I'm…Not….very funny…*…..)

(Was that you Gaara? Are you sitting next to me?...*Yes…*….)

(This here, Gaara, is a device which will allow you to communicate much better with me. It may not be your voice, but you can speak to me in which I can understand what you are saying much better…."Funny"….)

(Funny…? What is so funny Gaara…?..."Joke"…..)

(You liked my joke Gaara…? I am glad you liked it… …I am going to ask you some questions Gaara… And I would love it if you could answer them… *…ok…* …Do you like my presence here…?..."Yes"…..)

(You do…? Thank you so much Gaara I-"Do You"…..)

(Why of course Gaara… I am very happy you are communicating with me… …Are you lonely in this house Gaara…?...*…Very…*….."Sad"…..)

(Sad…? Why are you so sad…? Gaara please come back and sit on the couch with me… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… Please…?)

(…Thank you Gaara…)

(I don't mean to barge in your personal life, but I wish to ask a few questions about you… What color is your hair Gaara…?..."Red"….)

(You have red hair…? Wow, how neat… I bet you were very pretty looking…..*Gasp*…..)

(Do you know what color your eyes were…?..."Aqua"….)

(Wow… I wish I could see a picture of you Gaara… I would love to see how you looked…."Board"…)

(Are you bored of me Gaara…?..."Attic"…)

(What is in the attic…? A board…? Do you want me to see a board…?)

(Please tell me I do not understand…"Photo"…)

(Are you saying that there is a picture of you in the attic…? Underneath a board…?...*BANG*….)

(Gaara…? I do not know where you are… Please show me where the attic is…..*…Over Here…*…..)

(Was that you…? Is the attic over to where I saw you walk to…?...*Sounds of Footsteps*…)

(I'm coming up Gaara…..(sounds of my footsteps)….)

(Alright… I am here Gaara… Where are you…? Where is your photograph…?)

(Sabaku no Gaara, born in January 19th of 1820, Mother-Sabaku Karura. Father-Unknown….*Sigh*…)

(Sabaku no Gaara… died on January… 19th…? Of 1839. Cause of death… Bleeding… Murder…?...*Sobbing*….)

(I was right Gaara… you are very, very pretty…..*Really…?*…)

(Do you like to be called pretty Gaara…? Because you are very beautiful in these photos…*Thank you… So much…*…..)

(Gaara…? Gaara… was that you that just hugged me…?..."Room"AH!….…*Giggle*…..…)

(What room do you want me to go to Gaara…?..."My"….)

(Alright, Gaara I'm going to your room right now, ok…?)

(I'm here Gaara… Is there something you wanted to show me…?..."Bed"….)

(Do you want me to go to your bed…?...(Me walking)…"Sit"….)

(Gaara…? Are you next to me…?...*Hm-hm*…)

(Gaara…? I have a question… I know you might feel uncomfortable… but it would settle a weight I have on my shoulders…)

(Are you a homosexual…? Or if you don't understand that term… Do you like men rather than women…?..."Yes"….)

(Well then… Do you like me…? You know… more than a friend…?..."Y-"…."Y-"…..)

(Come on Gaara… You can tell me… I won't be mad at all… I promise…."Yes"…..)

(Gaara…? What is wrong…? I can sense your feelings… Why are you sad…?..."Forbidden"….)

(I don't understand Gaara… Could you clarify it a little more for me, please…?..."Love"…)

(Gaara… We live in a new generation now… Where you are free to love who you want to love… Others cannot force you to be who you are not… Please I ask you… Be yourself… I do not care whether you like men or not… I appreciate who you are… If I was alive when you were… I probably would have loved you just the same… Alas… We are separated….*contented sigh*….."Kiss"…)

(K-kiss…? Uh… Gaara do you want to kiss me…?)

(Th-Thank you… That felt very nice Gaara…*I liked it... too…*….)

(Gaara…?...*Hm?*….)

(C-could I ask you something…? I know it might make you sad… but please I must know… Where you really murdered…? And if you were who killed you…?)

(Gaara… wait… please… come back… sit with me… don't leave…."Suicide"…(My gasp)...AH! (Me hitting the ground)….)

(Gaara…!...*Crying*…)

(Gaara…! I saw you…! Please don't be scared…! I know I acted very frightened… but please understand… I may have caught you on camera…! This is a good thing…!...(Me pacing)….)

(Gaara com back… I did not mean to scare you… I'm sorry for my reaction… I saw that you were sad… Your eyes….*Squeak*…..)

(Gaara…?)

(Gaara… How did you kill yourself…?..."Cut"…"Wrist"…..)

(Why…?..."Rejected"…..)

(How were you rejected Gaara…? Did your love not share the same feelings…? Did society not accept you…?..."Society"…..)

((Sob) I wish… (Sob) I wish I could hold you…(Sniff) I'm so sorry… I can't… I feel-(Me Crying aloud))

((Sniff) Gaara… You didn't deserve to die like that… (Sob) Please… Do not be afraid to cross over to the other side… God can be punishing, but he is also very forgiving…*But… I want you… to come with me…*…)

(Please… You don't have to suffer anymore…I want you to be happy…..*Gasp*…..)

(Maybe… …When my time comes… We will see each other again... And we can be together… …Forever…."Forever"…..)

(…and ever…*Promise…?*…..)

(I promise… cross my heart…..Uh!...*And hope to die…*…)

(…What the…?...(My sigh)…..)

What stunning evidence! Almost everything I asked had an intelligent response! I couldn't wait to show Kankuro and Temari this!

*8:00pm*

Next I reviewed my camera's.

There really was nothing until I came in front of them. This ball of light would fallow me around wherever I walked or stood. Then I came to the real evidence… Did I catch Gaara's spirit form?

In camera three when I was in Gaara's room I reviewed the footage of when I fell over. And if I am wrong strike me dead now, there he was. Glowing beautifully next to me. After I fell he gradually faded into nothing. This was it… I made history! This is my ticket to fame! I caught what others could not! A real life apparition! It even caught us when we were hugging. His form tucked so perfectly against me. This time his whole body was shown.

*12:00am*

Then I reviewed the Infrared camera.

I saw that when I took my handheld out I could clearly see the shape of a human at the end of the hallway and it moved toward the left then disappeared.

Then in the attic, I could clearly see a figure looking down then turning to look at me. Then it vanished.

The infrared camera that was placed in Gaara's room looking at the floor stunned me the most. There was a cold imprint of a body lying on the floor. It stayed in frame until I entered the room, then it disappeared.

*4:00am*

Not only was I happy, but I was also surprised at the amount of evidence of ghost that I collected just from one house with only one spirit present.

With high hopes, I went to bed happily.

*12:00pm*

I showed Kankuro and Temari the evidence I captured. "Oh… My… God… That is… Crazy…" Kankuro said is shock. "I know…" I completely agreed with him. "It seems that Gaara really likes you, huh Lee?" I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "uh… I guess he does… Hehe…"

When all the evidence was shown, I asked if I could go around the house once more to say goodbye. Kankuro and Temari were more than glad to say yes.

*2:00pm*

I walked into the old home with my EVP running in my hand. The air felt much, much different from when I first walked in it. It felt almost calm, and normal. "Gaara…? If your still here… I'll be leaving you soon… I hope you made it to the other side safely…" I walked around with a smile hoping not to hear anything.

I made it to Gaara's room again and stood in front of his vanity. What was in the mirror made me do a double-take.

Gaara was standing behind me facing me, his red hair shining beautifully and those piercing aqua eyes looking straight at me. Too scared to look back I stared wide-eyed at him in the mirror. He took his hand and made a cross over his heart and he smiled softly at me.

I jerked around, only to find nothing. My hand reached up to grip at my shirt, over my heart. His name slipped past my lips in a gasp as I stood frozen in place.

*2:15pm*

I walked back outside, and Kankuro locked the door behind me. He looked at me "Hey… Are you ok? Looks like you seen a ghost or something." I strained a smile "I-I'm fine… Just need some rest is all…" I said my goodbyes and took my leave back to my hotel I was staying at.

*2:30pm*

I reviewed over the EVP that I took while in the home earlier to see if I got anything.

(Gaara…? If your still here… I'll be leaving you soon… I hope you made it to the other side safely…(Me walking)…)

Nothing… Absolutely nothing…

Then when the walking stopped, that is when I know that I was standing in Gaara's room in front of his vanity. Then I hear this after about ten seconds after I stopped walking.

(…*See you… On the other side… Lee…"…)

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling, gripping the spot where my cut was.

"I guess we will Gaara… …I guess we will…"


End file.
